1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the related applications of a mobile electronic device, and more particularly, to a method for entering a screen lock state of a mobile electronic device and a recording medium thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the development of technologies, consumers' requirement cannot be met by simply integrating multiple functions into one electronic device. The operation of a fully functional electronic device has to be very convenient in order to meet the increasing demand of today's consumers. For example, hardware keypad is usually used as the input interface for cell phones in early stage. However, touch screen has gradually replaced hardware keypad as the input interface of cell phones for it is more convenient, intuitional, durable, and inexpensive.
Even though it is very convenient to operate a cell phone through a touch screen, a mechanism for preventing the user from mistakenly touching the touch screen, and accordingly turning on an unwanted function, has to be provided. Namely, when the user does not need to operate the cell phone, the cell phone is set to a screen lock state to turn off the input function of the touch screen. Such a mechanism becomes very important when the user places the cell phone in a pocket or a bag. The user does not have to worry about dialing the cell phone unconsciously once the cell phone enters the screen lock state.
Regarding a smartphone with built-in Microsoft Windows Mobile OS, a screen lock icon is displayed in the main frame, and a user can turn on the screen lock function by clicking on the icon. Once the user clicks the icon, the input function of the touch screen is turned off until the user unlocks the touch screen.